In practice, a carrier tape carrying productions or work-pieces transfers these objects from one machining station to another by at least one production line, and more and more feeding devices are employed in automated production lines. The feeding devices can feed the carrier tape to the production lines. The production lines can transmit the work-pieces to processing stations.